1. Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a ball joint unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A ball joint unit is connection means for connecting two mutually different elements and enabling a relative movement between the connected mutually different elements.
Generally, the ball joint unit is configured in such a manner that a distal end of a rod member connected to a first element is formed with a ball member, and a second element connected to the first element is provided with a retainer, where the ball member is insertedly coupled to a spherical space provided inside the retainer.
Meantime, the ball member of the ball joint inserted into the inner space of the retainer is generally coated with a lubricant such as grease to reduce wear, where if the ball member is repeatedly moved, the grease coated on the surface is exposed to the outside to gradually lose the lubricant performance.
Particularly, if the ball joint is installed at a position difficult to continuously pour the lubricant, the ball member and/or the retainer are disadvantageously worn by friction between the ball member and the retainer performing real time rotation and twist, to destruct the ball joint unit.